potterpediafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hunnie Bunn
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotterPedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ronald Weasley page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Notability policy No biggie on that one, but I'd say wait until you've officially adopted the wiki first, and then start setting policy. Policy shouldn't be set by anyone who isn't an admin. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :That'd be fine. BTW, have you checked to see when the person who started this place last logged in? It's something you'll need to know when you ask to adopt the wiki. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hunnie Bunn Hi, Hunnie Bunn! Do you remember me from the Harry Potter Wiki? Great work here. I recognized that you mentioned in the infobox of Ronald Weasley the siblings, but some are missing. Wouldn't it be better to mention them all? And you mentioned his wife Hermione - but not the children? Only some thoughts of me? I wish you good luck with this Wiki! Here's a lot of work to do. Harry granger (talk) 17:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, when I see something and have the time I will be glad to help. And to say: I will pretend to obey policy as I know it from the Harry Potter Wiki. I think that these are good so everyone will be satisfied. Harry granger (talk) 17:30, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :When you will try after only one week I wish you good luck. From the Community Center Germany I know that they want 3 weeks editing before adoption. But o. k., I don't know what the english Community Center has for rules. Harry granger (talk) 17:57, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Re. Adoption No offence taken. I know that for English Wikis the English Community Center is responsible. That's the cause I don't know the possible different treating of things. The German Community Wiki requires inactivity for 6 months. That's a very great difference. But when the English Community Center is less rigid then you can be lucky. Harry granger (talk) 19:41, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Adopting the Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, congratulations. You have got it. Harry granger (talk) 11:24, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hallowe'en Hi, Hunnie Bunn! That's ridiculous. The message walls are away, the old talk pages are back, the thread of your last message is not available so I write now on your old talk page. You're right: I meant Yes - but now I am astonished. I hope I am on the right Wiki because I sometimes see Potterpedia Wiki and sometimes PotterPedia Wiki. Is this already the new Hallowe'en skin? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:24, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I think it's great. It could be always this way. Another thing. Some Wikis use the badge system in the hope to get more editors for their Wiki. What do you think about this? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC)